The War for Our Time
by Eliana Gwen
Summary: A story of friends. War is disrupting Hyrule. What will happen to the friendship that bonded Link and Zelda? This is Chapter One.


It was dark and dismal outside in the dreary cold. A boy's body collapsed in front of the Temple of Time, limp and dying. His blonde hair covered his sword-stricken face, and the wounds from a battle that was far from over. He looked up at the temple, smiled, and his head hit the ground. There wasn't a soul to be encountered within the town limit. He was alone.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind blew the wool curtains that lined the dark castle room. A fire blazed in the hearth of the fireplace, gleaming heat to all directions. Mahogany bookcases lined the depressing gray walls. Priceless antiques were displayed on shelves proudly showing off their brilliant craftsmanship.   
A girl the age of sixteen sat in a high back chair, covered with none other than the finest materials made. She was wrapped up in a wool blanket, staring at the fire dancing with the wind. Porcelain teacups sat on a fancy table in betwixt two chairs, one of which the girl was sitting on. A teapot of fine china sat graciously behind the cups, hiding from the light of the fireplace.  
Strong gusts of wind were blowing about outside the window. Canon shots were heard from miles away, the dust from the canon balls floating with the breeze. The smell of sulpher drifted through the windows, through every crack in the walls.   
A knock came to the door of the room the girl was in.  
"Lady Zelda, your armies are retreating from the East. Would you like to call for back ups, miss?"  
"No, I shall depart the other troops from Termina tomorrow."  
"Yes, miss."  
Zelda got up from the chair she was sitting on, still wrapped in the gray wool blanket, and walked towards the window.  
"Why is war so cruel?" she whispered to herself. "If only men were not warriors, destined to make something of themselves when they know nothing shall be possible. The war is bloody and ridiculous. If only father was here. Maybe then we wouldn't have lost half of our brigades already."  
She stood by the window seat, covered with silken fabric stretched along the pillow, and pulled the blanket tighter around her thin, pale body. She pulled the blanket over her thick blonde hair, which was tied into a twist upon her head, and sat down. She looked upon the outside gardens in front of the castle. She wanted to know what was happening outside of the gates. She wanted so badly to see past the gates, the gates that were holding her back from helping fight.   
  
~*~  
  
The boy's limp body was cold to the ground. There was nobody around for a mile. He didn't know exactly where he was, nor did he want to. He came to his senses after lying in the damp for nearly seven hours.   
He managed to get himself up after much thought about where he was and where he could go without being caught out of duty.   
Link realized that he was in Castle Town, not far from the Castle itself. But, he didn't want to intrude on Zelda's life, not now. They had been friends several years before, but that friendship was destroyed by war.   
He dusted his pants of, and touched his wound. He had become used to not being able to yell in pain, thus he merely winced and moved on.  
The boy limped up the stairs, nobody in sight. He pulled with what strength he had the door open to the temple. He quickly got inside after hearing an enemy soldier walk outside. He made his way into the back of the temple and sat down on the stone steps.  
"Now what am I going to do?" he mumbled quietly to himself. He couldn't get outside now. There would be watchmen and guards sensing movement from inside the coarse gray building.   
He stood up, and looked upon the triforce emblem that was engraved where the Sword of Time once lived. He dusted off the inscription. He had several options. He could either use his ocarina to take him back to camp, run out and surrender, or even go back in time.  
"What should I do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first chapter in this story. It's going to get quite interesting after awhile! ^_~ You'll see what I mean! I honestly don't want flames, aight? Geez...Anywho, please review!  
  
God bless forever,  
  
Darkchild**~ 


End file.
